


Memory Regression

by LaBelleetlaloup



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Fem!Stiles - Freeform, Gen, Magical Stiles Stilinski, POV Derek Hale, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 17:45:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3859249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaBelleetlaloup/pseuds/LaBelleetlaloup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gets turned into a toddler and loses all of her memories past that time. Sister story to Age Regressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memory Regression

**Author's Note:**

> Peter was alpha-clawed by Talia into forgetting about his relationship with Claudia and Stiles following Claudia’s death. Stiles physically turning into a toddler jogs his memory because he knew her at that age. Also, Claudia was Greek, for the premise of this fic, so Stiles speaks Greek. As far as I (a non Greek speaker) am aware, the word "latria" means adored, and I've used it as a pet name.

Everyone stared in horror at the puff of smoke surrounding where Stiles had been standing. The witch ran off in the ensuing moment of shock but no one cared. Derek felt himself start forward, praying that he wasn’t wrong, that the lack of a hole in his chest meant that she was fine. As the smoke cleared off, they saw what the issue was. There was a toddler. It looked like Stiles and smelled vaguely like Stiles. Its lower lip was trembling.

“Zdislawa,” Peter whispered, starting forward.

“Papa,” she cried, holding her hands up and toddling forward. Peter took two quick steps forward and swept her up into his arms.

“Is that…” Scott asked.

“It’s Stiles,” Jackson affirmed. “Been awhile since she looked like that, but it’s her. The witch turned her into a toddler.”

“Why is Stiles calling Peter ‘Papa’?” Erica asked.

“Stiles’ mother was Peter’s mate,” Derek explained. “Apparently Peter did raise Rosalynn and Stiles with Claudia. He always told Mom she was crazy when she brought it up.”

“Chesna was not a fit mother,” Peter snapped at them. “Claudia needed support. What was I supposed to do, ignore her?”

“Not lie to your Alpha?” Derek suggested with a smirk.

“Is D’rek gonna get us in trouble?” Stiles asked quietly. She smelled scared. Derek was shocked. She had never smelled scared of him before. But she probably had been scared of his mother as a child.

“Stiles, how old are you?” Derek asked. There was no answer.

“Latria, that’s you,” Peter prompted.

“I’m three,” she replied warily.

“Shit,” Jackson hissed.

“Do you know who I am?” Scott asked. Stiles turned around and shook her head. It was the truth.

“Jesus,” Isaac muttered.

“What are we going to do when she starts asking for her mother?” Jackson asked too quietly for Stiles to hear. Everyone blanched. That was not going to be good. Peter’s arms tightened around Stiles.

“We should get everyone somewhere safe,” Boyd commented. It was true. Everyone headed back towards the cars. Peter took Stiles’ Jeep while Derek climbed into his Toyota with his Betas. Scott was on his bike.

“We’ll follow you, Peter,” Derek told him.

“Alright,” Peter agreed and started the car up. They swung by the Stilinski house and Peter and Stiles went in and got all of Stiles’ compiled research before they went to the loft.

It was so weird having a toddler Stiles. Derek was used to a certain amount of attention from Stiles and as a toddler she was clinging to Peter. It meant that Lydia had corralled Jackson and Boyd and Isaac to help her research, rather than Peter and Stiles figuring it out with Lydia’s help. Scott was just staring at Stiles in complete bewilderment. Erica was fidgeting, awkward and nervous around the toddler. Derek couldn’t say as he blamed her. He felt pretty awkward himself.

Stiles was quieter than usual, talking softly to Peter in some odd dialect of Greek. Peter seemed to know it, probably from Claudia, as he answered her in kind. It was only a little unnerving, as she levelled him with an uncanny stare every time she caught him looking at her. He could tell from her scent that she was not comfortable in his den, which really hurt, even though he understood it logically. Talia had always hated Claudia and he was her son and Stiles didn’t know that both their mothers were dead now. That feud was over. Derek had no problem with Claudia or Stiles. He certainly had no problem with Stiles.

Lydia eventually found a ritual that would un-do whatever it was exactly that the witch had done. They just needed to bind Stiles to the pack in some way, and they could just draw the pack’s sigil on her skin in a certain paste and it should work. The way Lydia described the purpose, the first thing that came to Derek’s mind was giving her a claiming bite. He had purposefully kept the information from the Betas because they were hormonal teenagers, but it did not have to be an alpha’s bite to bind someone into a pack. Any wolf, alpha or beta, could claim someone via bite with no intention to turn them and it would bind them to the pack. Derek was fairly certain that was what Peter had done to Lydia. He may have been crazy, but he had never been stupid. His mate had been an Athenai, who everyone knew were at least a little sapio-sexual. Of course, given her current memories, Stiles would not agree to anyone claim-biting her into the pack, even if it was Peter.

As it was, Stiles pitched a tantrum. She did not want to be bound to the pack. She did not know them and she wanted her mother. It took Peter a good long while to calm her down and then they all waited on tenterhooks as he explained something, presumably the situation, in that Greek dialect. Derek was used to being able to understand nearly anyone and this was making him crazy. Thankfully, whatever he had said to her got to her and she agreed to the ritual. (Scott, unsurprisingly, had suggested that they just hold her down and let her scream while they did it. Derek was very surprised that Lydia hadn’t hit him. Erica was beyond done with Scott, so he was not shocked she just ignored him.)

Eventually, Stiles agreed to allow Peter to bind her to him. Peter looked over the ritual. Lydia did mental calculations. Derek forced himself not to grind his teeth. It would work as at least a temporary stop-gap.

The toddler stripped her shirt off and Peter drew a slightly wonky Mark of Athena on her chest. Lydia said the incantation. There was more smoke. This time Derek stalked towards it, pulling his Henley off. He dropped it over Stiles’ head and she squirmed into it as he backed her up against the wall.

“May I?” he asked, already letting his fangs lengthen. Stiles just nodded, baring her throat to him. There was a pleased sound caught in the back of his throat as he sank his teeth into her neck. She was his. She was pack proper, not just because he wanted it so badly. Stiles clutched at his shoulders and he used his strength to prop her up against the wall as he gently drew away from her, his fangs sliding out of her skin. Stiles keened softly, weak and leaning heavily on the wall as he licked the blood off her neck, willing it to close quickly.

“What did you do?” Scott demanded.

“He Claimed her,” Peter answered, sounding a little awed.

“I just bound her to the pack,” Derek clarified. “This will definitely be permanent.”

“I wouldn’t have bared my neck if I had a problem with it, Scott,” Stiles grumbled with a heavy sigh. Derek bit back his smirk. It was rude to be smug in someone’s face while they were upset. At least, he had always been told so. Stiles didn’t seem to have any problem rolling her eyes at people when they were upset and no one seemed to fault her for it.


End file.
